Our little St babies
by auhaes23
Summary: 5 Our Little St Babies. Qui aurait bien pu imaginer Rachel enceinte ? Et ce n'est pas un bébé qui va rejoindre la famille St Berry, mais trois !


**Partie 5 de la St Berry Week !**

**Le thème : bébés St Berry **

* * *

><p>Il y a trois mois, ils quittaient leur lune de miel en Argentine. Maintenant, ils étaient de retour à New York où Rachel jouait dans différents spectacles off Broadway ou Broadway et où Jesse était un professeur méprisé et adoré en même temps. Après le rêve étrange à propos des zombies, Rachel ressentait une forte envie d'avoir un bébé. Drôle de coïncidence, parce que les zombies donnent rarement envie de faire des enfants. Jesse était plutôt ravi de cette nouvelle puisqu'à déjà 32 ans, il ne se voyait pas attendre encore dix ans. De plus, ils étaient actuellement dans une situation parfaite, ils avaient des emplois sûrs et un bon statut financier. Travaillant dans le secteur privé, Jesse était assez bien payé, et avec toutes leurs économies, Rachel pourrait même prendre un congé maternité.<p>

Hier, Rachel avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles, et directement elle pensa à une grossesse. Elle était d'habitude réglée comme une horloge et là elle en était à plusieurs semaines de retard.

Quand Jesse rentra en fin d'après-midi dans leur appartement, Rachel était assise sur une chaise en train de couper des légumes. Le voyant pénétrer dans la cuisine dans son costume bleu foncé et sa cravate noire.

Il avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se débarrasser de sa veste de costume. Par contre, il laissa sa chemise grise dans son pantalon.

« Bonne journée ? », elle lui demanda.

« Ouais, ça a été ! Et toi ? Tu devais pas aller faire du shoping avec Kurt ? »

Elle le regarda en souriant. « Je pense que je suis enceinte ! »

« Je… Tu en es sûre ? », il lui demanda, clignant des yeux, surpris.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et alla près de lui. D'un geste rapide elle attrapa un objet dans sa poche. Elle posa ce dernier dans la main de Jesse.

« Le test dit que oui ! »

Il regarda quelques secondes le petit objet blanc dans ses mains. Et puis, il leva la tête, déposa le test de grossesse à côté de lui et embrassa Rachel avec bonheur avant de poser une main sur son abdomen.

« J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le gynécologue ce matin et il peut nous recevoir jeudi ! »

« Je suis impatient ! », sourit-il. « Je suis le premier au courant ! »

« Le premier ! », confirma-t-elle.

XXX

Jeudi arriva bien vite, et le couple se retrouva alors assis dans une petite salle d'attente chaleureuse. Les murs étaient jaunes et les fauteuils en bois clair. Quelques magazines et jeux pour enfants se trouvaient sur une table basse.

« St James ? », l'appela une femme en entrant dans la salle.

Rachel se leva, la main de Jesse dans la sienne. « C'est nous », répondit-elle au médecin avant de la suivre dans une salle de consultation. La médecin était grande et blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus.

La gynécologue lui demanda ensuite de se coucher sur le lit où allait se dérouler l'ultrason.

« C'est votre premier ? », elle la questionna d'un ton naturel.

« Oui », répondit Rachel.

« A vous deux ? »

« C'est la première fois que je viens ici », dit Jesse.

« Allons voir si le test avait raison alors ! Mais aucune inquiétude, les tests sont fiables à 99% »

Rachel acquiesça, tenant la main de Jesse et regardant l'écran où elle allait voir leur enfant pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes bien enceinte ! », rigola la gynécologue. « Félicitations ! »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, bien trop occupé à analyser l'écran.

« Vous en êtes à sept semaines et deux jours », les informa-t-elle. « Alors, voici le premier fœtus ! »

Jesse tourna soudainement sa tête vers le médecin. « Le premier fœtus ? Il y en a plusieurs ? »

« Vous serez papa de trois beaux petits bébés d'ici six mois et demi »

« Des triplets ? », demanda Rachel. « Trois ? Comment c'est possible »

« Ca arrive rarement mais ça arrive ! Mes triples félicitations alors ! Je vais vous mettre l'échographie sur dvd ! »

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Rachel et Jesse étaient couchés dans leur lit, une comédie musicale à la télé et un bol de pop corn vide sur la table de nuit. Jesse était dans un pantalon en flanelle alors que Rachel portait une petite robe de nuit en soie rose. Elle était nichée dans ses bras comme Jesse avait sa main sur le ventre. Il était assez petit pour ne pas se montrer, mais il y avait tout de même une petite bosse. Après tout, ils étaient trois dans ce minuscule corps.<p>

« Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir avec trois ? »

« On s'en sortira ! », dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.

« Notre budget ne nous le permettra pas, Jesse ! Tu gagnes 6000 dollars par mois et on doit déjà en payer 3000 pour le loyer ! Et avec trois bébés, on devrait surement déménager pour un appartement trois chambres ! On n'arrivera jamais mettre trois berceaux dans la petite pièce qui nous sert de bureau ! »

Jesse rigola. « Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Et on a des économies ! Beaucoup d'économies ! »

« Tu sais très bien que 20 000 dollars ne vaut pas grand-chose à New York »

Jesse la regarda dans les yeux quand elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Mes parents me donnent tous les mois environ 1000 dollars ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Tu l'aurais dit à Kurt et il aurait dévalisé mon compte en banque pour t'acheter des bottes hors de prix ! ». Rachel rigola. « J'ai plus de 70 000 dollars sur mon compte épargne ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! Donc, on aura largement assez pour fiancer la chambre des bébés et pour couvrir nos frais jusqu'à leur premier anniversaire ! »

« Je veux reprendre le théâtre le plus tôt possible ! Même si ce n'est qu'un petit rôle ! »

« Je sais … Rassurée alors ? »

« Merci ! Mais, Jesse,… »

« Oui ? »

« … Non, rien ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai vraiment peur ! »

« Je sais, Rachel, mais ça ira bien, d'accord ! Et je serai là avec toi ! Ok ?»

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi », répondit-il, l'embrassant doucement.

**5 mois plus tard : Avril 2024 - New York City**

« Tout se passe bien ? », Rachel demanda à son mari. Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital. La césarienne avait été programmée comme tout le reste de la procédure puisqu'il y avait trois bébés et que Rachel n'en n'était qu'à 7 mois et demi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Rachel, tout se passe parfaitement bien », la rassura sa gynécologue qui pratiquait la césarienne. Jesse, quant à lui, était assis sur un tabouret près de Rachel. Ils étaient impatients de voir leurs enfants dont-ils ne connaissaient pas encore le sexe.

« Ca va ? », il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je suis impatiente de les connaitre ! »

« Nous y sommes enfin Rachel ! J'aperçois un premier bébé ! Je l'attrape… oh, c'est une fille ! Félicitations »

« Vas la regarder Jesse ! », ordonna Rachel. Jesse se leva alors de sa chaise et aperçut sa fille, leur petite fille.

« Elle est magnifique … », dit-il, tenant la main de Rachel, comme ses yeux suivaient le corps du bébé minuscule qu'une infirmière venait de prendre pour la montrer à Rachel. A ce même moment, le bébé commença à crier et à pleurer.

« Voici ta maman »

Rachel avait les larmes qui coulaient. « Elle est parfaite, Jesse ! »

« Attention…. », rigola la gynécologue. « Félicitations c'est un garçon ! »

« Un garçon… », soupira Jesse regardant Rachel d'un œil le son fils de l'autre. Il semblait encore plus minuscule que leur fille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre bébé arriva. « Et c'est … »

« Une fille ? », demanda Rachel. « Un garçon ? »

« Un garçon ! », elle annonça comme le bébé cria à son tour. « Tous vos bébés sont magnifiques ! »

Jesse avait les larmes qui coulaient aussi des yeux. En moins de dix minutes, il était devenu papa de trois beaux bébés. Et sa femme couchée sur ce lit à côté de lui le rendait encore plus heureux.

Malheureusement, les bébés St James furent directement mis en couveuses pour être sûr que rien ne leur arrive. Leur poids et leur taille étaient bons mais les médecins de voulaient prendre aucun risque. Après l'intervention, Rachel put rejoindre Jesse dans une salle où les triplés étaient installés. Alors qu'une infirmière la poussait sur sa chaise roulante, Jesse se retourna pour la regarder. Il avait un grand sourire, debout devant cette couveuse où étaient regroupés les trois bébés. C'était un nouveau système qui aidait les bébés nés prématurément de grossesses multiples. Il paraissait que ça les aidait à mieux évoluer et à se sentir en sécurité.

Jesse s'abaissa directement pour poser un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de sa femme et pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? », il lui demanda.

« J'ai un peu mal, mais je suis heureuse ! Comment ils vont ? »

« Le pédiatre a dit qu'ils ont un bon poids et que d'ici quelques jours, ils quitteraient la couveuse »

« Je suis impatience de pouvoir les tenir », elle marmonna comme elle regardait ses bébés.

« Vous pouvez », l'interrompit l'infirmière qui était charger de surveiller les triplés. « Vous voulez les prendre ? »

« Jesse peut en prendre un aussi ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est même souvent de cette façon que ça se passe pour les triplés ! La maman en prend deux et le papa un ! Lequel de vous deux prend cette petite fille ? »

« Jesse », répondit Rachel. « Elle va être une petite fille à papa »

L'infirmière rigola avant de poser le petit bébé dans les bras de Jesse qui avait l'impression de tenir une poupée. La petite fille était très belle. Sa peau était légèrement basanée comme Rachel, et elle avait, comme ses deux frères, quelques petits cheveux bruns encore trop courts que pour être bouclés. Rachel sourit quand elle remarqua qu'aucun des triplés n'avait exactement le même nez qu'elle. L'infirmière posa ensuite les deux petits garçons dans les bras de Rachel.

« Ils n'ont pas mon nez », dit-elle à Jesse.

« J'ai pas un petit nez non plus ! »

« Ils ont un beau nez ! Et ton nez n'est pas grand, il est proportionnel au reste de ton visage »

« Si tu le dis », rigola Jesse. « Et j'aime ton nez »

« Je sais… »

« Vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms ? », les questionna l'infirmière.

« Medley Harmonie, Liam Seth et Milo Finn St James ! », expliqua Rachel en montrant les bébés.

**2 ans plus tard :**

Alors qu'ils regardaient leurs bambins jouer sur le tapis de jeux, Rachel et Jesse rigolaient de tout et de rien.

« Ils ont tous les yeux bleus ! », nargua-t-il.

« Oui ! J'avais tors ! Ce n'était pas impossible ! »


End file.
